7 Days For Life
by Ryuuji Kirishima
Summary: konoha terkena wabah zombie. pemerintah memutuskan untuk meledakan konoha dalam seminggu. 8 orang terjebak dalam sebuah bar kecil di ujung konoha dapatkah mereka selamat?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA AUTHOR

WARNING : AU, (MUNGKIN) OOC, TYPO, CHARA DEATH (MUNGKIN)

.

.

.

Apa kau pernah berpikir bertahan hidup ditengah serangan zombie itu mudah? Jika ya, buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu

Jika melihat dari sisi game ataupun film mungkin itu terlihat mudah dan seru. Tapi nyatanya sama sekali tidak

Aku pernah mengalaminya sekali dan kuharap itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya

Berusaha bertahan hidup dari serangan zombie bersama beberapa orang asing yang terkadang sulit untuk bekerja sama adalah pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku

Situasi itu di perparah dengan kota yang akan di ledakan oleh pemerintah dalam waktu satu minggu

Situasi kami saat itu kami terjebak dalam sebuah bar kecil di ujung kota konoha

Dan yang lebih parah lagi konoha adalah kota terujung di jepang

Dan juga kami sangat minim persenjataan, obat-obatan dan bahkan makanan

Jika dilihat dari itu saja rasanya mustahil untuk berhasil keluar dalam waktu satu minggu

Inilah kisahku bertahan hidup dengan beberapa orang asing dalam serangan zombie

.

.

.

Pengenalan tokoh:

\- Naruto Namikaze

Seorang pegawai kantoran biasa. Saat kejadian dia dipecat oleh bosnya dan datang ke Seven's bar untuk menenangkan diri

\- Hatake Kakashi

Seorang bartender sekaligus pemilik dari Seven's Bar. Diantara kelompok dialah yang paling pengertian

\- Uchiha Sasuke

Seorang pengacara yang terkenal di umurnya yang masih muda. Dia selalu bersikap dingin dan agak susah diajak kerja sama. Tapi dia selalu membantu kelompok dengan analisanya

\- Asuma Sarutobi

Seorang anggota polisi yang baru saja naik pangkat. Di hari bahagianya dia malah terjebak dalam serangan zombie. Dia juga memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi

\- Kaguya Otsutsuki

Seorang putri dari pemimpin kelompok yakuza terbesar di Konoha. Sama seperti Sasuke, dia selalu bersikap dingin tapi kemampuan berpedangnya sangatlah hebat hingga mampu membantu kelompok untuk bertahan hidup

\- Shion

Seorang desainer muda ternama. Terkadang selalu bersikap egois tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik yang perhatian dengan anggota kelompok yang lainya

\- Sakura Haruno

Seorang dokter muda di rumah sakit besar Konoha. Dia orangnya sangat pengertian dan baik

\- Hinata Hyuuga

Seorang novelis muda yang cukup terkenal. Dia orangnya cukup pemalu tapi dia juga sangat pengertian dengan anggota yang lainya

.

.

.

TBC

Author kembali dengan fic baru padahal fic yang lain masih belum selesai

Ini fic terinspirasi dari game re apa gitu author lupa

Buat yang nunggu update fic World Of Magic, author mohon maaf karena author lupa sama ceritanya karena hp author baru bener soalnya author nulis sama update di hp

Thanks for read and review


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA AUTHOR

WARNING : AU, (MUNGKIN) OOC, TYPO, CHARA DEATH (MUNGKIN)

.

.

.

 **DAY 1 : MEET THE SURVIVORS**

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, umurku masih 22 tahun dan aku adalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa. Ralat, itu dulu

Hari ini adalah hari tersialku. Aku bangun kesiangan hingga terlambat menghadiri rapat penting hingga aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh bos ku yang berujung pemecatanku

Sekarang aku berada disebuah bar kecil di pinggiran Konoha yang biasa aku datangi bersama teman sekantorku dulu

"Tumben kau datang sendir" kata seorang bartender sekaligus pemilik bar berambut putih yang memakai masker hitam di wajahnya bernama Kakashi Hatake

"Hanya ingin sendiri saja" balasku

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakshi

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Jujur saja aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi terutama dengan Kakashi mengingat kepribadiannya yang cukup menyebalkan menurutku

"Ada apa? Bilang saja padaku. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu" lanjut Kakashi

"Aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku" ucapku

"Hahahahaha" Kakashi malah tertawa

Sialan sudah kuduga akan seperti ini

"Sudah-sudah, ini aku berikan segelas minuman gratis untuk menghiburmu" ucap Kakashi sambil meletakan gelas berisi minuman di meja bar

Aku meminum minuman yang di berikan oleh Kakashi

Saat aku sedang meminum minuman itu, pintu bar tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan keras menampilkan seorang pria berseragam polisi yang lalu memasuki bar yang membuatku hampir saja menyemburkan minuman yang sedang kuminum ke arah Kakashi

"Kalian yang ada disini. Pesan apa saja biar aku yang mentraktir kalian" ucap pria itu sambil melangkah ke arah meja bartender lalu duduk di kursi disampingku

"Wah-wah, kau traktir orang Asuma. Biasanya kan kau yang selalu minta di traktir" ledek Kakashi

"Sialan. Aku tidak selalu begitu" balas Asuma

"Iya-iya, pesan yang biasa?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ya"

Traktiran polisi itu (Asuma) berubah menjadi pesta kecil hingga pagi hari

.

.

.

Aku terbangun keesokan harinya. Kepalaku terasa sakit, sepertinya aku kebanyakan minum

Kulihat pelanggan yang lain masih tertidur sedangkan Kakashi entah kemana

Kulihat jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi

Tv kecil di bar menyala menayangkan sebuah berita

Aneh. Tidak biasanya berita tayang jam segini

Berita di tv menayangkan keadaan kota yang dalam keadaan mengerikan. Darah dimana-mana bahkan kulihat orang-orang saling membunuh

'Pemirsa, saat ini saya bukan berada di sebuah lokasi syuting sebuah film, tapi ini adalah keadaan kota yang sesungguhnya. Ini memang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal tapi saat ini kota diserang oleh zombie. Para warga harap berdiam di rumah untuk keselamatan'

Zombie? Yang benar saja. Memangnya ini game

DUGH DUGH

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara benturan dari arah pintu masuk bar yang terkunci. Siapa yang datang ke bar jam segini?

'Saat ini kota sedang di serang zombie' tiba-tiba saja aku teringat oleh kata-kata reporter itu

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ada zombie di dunia nyata. Aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatifku lalu melangkah ke arah puntu bar

"Siapa disana?" Tanya ku dengan suara yang sedikit di tinggikan

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku hanya mendengar suara geraman dibalik pintu

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang

Karena kaget aku hampir saja memukul orang dibelakangku yang ternyata adalah Kakashi

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi

DUGH DUGH

"Siapa yang datang jam segini?" Ucap Kakashi lalu tangannya mengeluarkan kunci yang sepertinya kunci pintu bar

"Tunggu dulu" cegahku

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi

"Kau sudah melihat berita?" Tanya ku

"Belum. Memangnya ada apa?"Tanya Kakashi

"Nanti saja kujelaskan. Yang penting diam dulu!" Ucapku

"Siapa disana?" Ucapku sambil mendekatkan telingaku ke pintu

Kembali tidak ada jawaban. Tapi kali ini kembali terdengar geraman yang lebih keras dan suara benturan itu terdengar semakin keras juga

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali?" Ucap seorang perempuan di bar

"Aku juga tidak tahu" balasku sambil menjauh dari pintu

Tv kecil di bar kembali menayangkan berita

'Baru saja saya mendapatkan kabar kalau kota ini akan diledakan dalam waktu seminggu untuk mencegah zombie keluar dari kota ini. Para warga di harap untuk bisa keluar dari kota dalam waktu seminggu'

"Apa-apaan ini! Apa pemerintah sudah gila!?" Ucap Asuma kesal

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria dengan pakaian penuh darah dan compang-camping menghampiri reporter perempuan itu lalu menggigit bahunya dengan keras 'tidak tidak. Lepaskan' ucap reporter itu sambil meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria itu

Tapi sayangnya usahanya gagal. Reporter itu lalu terjatuh mungkin tewas oleh pria itu. Tapi tak lama reporter itu kembali bangkit lalu menyerang kameramen hingga membuat kamera yang dipeganggnya terjatuh dan siaran pun berakhir

"A-apa yang barusan terjadi?" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, kami semua merasa shock dengan apa yang baru saja kami lihat

"Kita harus keluar dari sini" ucapku memecahkan keheningan

"Hah? Apa kau tidak melihat apa yang terjadi pada reporter tadi? Apa kau ingin mati?" Bentak seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat

"Tidak. Dia benar. Jika kita diam pun kita tetap akan mati" balas seorang perempuan berambut putih

"Hn. Aku setuju" lanjut seorang pria berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut yang aneh

"A-apa kita tidak lebih baik menunggu bantuan?" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan datang kalau melihat dari kata-kata reporter tadi" balas seorang perempuan berambut merah muda

"Kalau begitu kita harus bekerja sama untuk keluar dari sini" ucap Kakashi

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita saling memperkenalkan diri dan menyebutkan pekerjaan masing-masing" ucap Asuma

"Kenapa harus dengan pekerjaan? Tanyaku

"Karena mungkin itu akan membantu" balas Asuma "baiklah, kalau begitu dimulai dari aku. Namaku Asuma Sarutobi, seorang polisi"

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, pegawai kantoran"

"Uchiha Sasuke, pengacara"

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, bartender sekaligus pemilik bar ini"

"Namaku Shion, aku seorang desainer"

"Aku Haruno Sakura, aku seorang dokter"

"Kaguya Otsutsuki,-"

"Tunggu! Otsutsuki? Kau anggota yakuza?" Tanya Sakura

"-Ya, aku putri pimpinan Yakuza" balas Kaguya

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga, a-aku seorang novelis

"Setelah pernalan lalu apa?"Tanya Shion

"Kita juga perlu senjata" balasku

"Kurasa aku memiliki shotgun di belakang dan beberapa kotak amunisi" ucap Kakashi "Asuma, apa kau membawa senjatamu?"

"Ya. Kurasa aku membawa amunisi yang cukup banyak" balas Asuma

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" ucap Kakashi lalu pergi kebelakang

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi kembali membawa tas ransel besar, sebuah shotgun, sebuah katana dan sebuah kapak besar dengan gagang yang panjang

"Siapa yang akan mengambil kapak dan katana ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku akan mengambil katana" ucap Kaguya sambil mengambil katana yang tergeletak di meja bartender

"Walaupun kau putri pimpinan yakuza tetap saja kau adalah seorang perempuan lemah" ucapku

Karena kesal, Kaguya mencabut Katana dari sarungnya lalu menebaskanya ke leherku dengan cepat. Tapi sebelum dia memenggalku Kaguya menghentikan tebasannya

"Jangan meremehkanku hanya karena aku perempuan" ucap Kaguya dingin

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku karena takut bercampur panik oleh serangan Kaguya

"Maaf-maaf. Bisakah kau kembali myarungkan pedangmu?" Ucapku

Kaguya lalu memasukan kembali katananya kedalam sarungnya

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membawa kapak ini" ucapku

"Apa isi tas itu?" Tanya Sakura

"Makanan, obat-obatan dan amunisi" balas Kakashi

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang" ucap Shion

"Ki-kita akan kemana dulu?" Tanya Hinata

"Bagaimana kalau mall" balaaku

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA AUTHOR

WARNING : AU, (MUNGKIN) OOC, TYPO, CHARA DEATH (MUNGKIN)

.

.

.

 **DAY 2 : TERROR IN THE MALL**

"Kenapa harus ke mall? Kau ingin shopping?" Ledek Shion

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Kita kesana untuk menambah bahan makanan ataupun membantu orang lain" balasku

"Cih. Merepotkan saja kalau kelompok semakin banyak orang" ucap Sasuke

"Ayam sialan. Dimana hati nuranimu" ucapku kesal mendengar kata-kata Sasuke

"Ternyata kau tuli dobe" balas Sasuke

"Teme-" ucapanku dipotong Kakashi sebelum selesai

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar" lerai Kakashi

"Be-benar, lebih baik kita segera pergi" lanjut Hinata

"Tapi dimana mall terdekat?" Tanya Asuma

"Entah" balasku

"Kau yang mengusulkan tapi kau tidak tahu?" Ucap Shion tidak percaya

"Berisik! Memangnya kau tahu?" Balasku

"Tentu saja. Mall terdekat dari sini berjarak sekitar 5 kilometer" balas Shion

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang" ucap Kaguya sambil berjalan menuju pintu diikuti yang lain

Kakashi mengeluarkan kunci pintu dan membuka kunci pintu itu

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya ku

"Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana kalau dibalik pintu ini ada zombie" balas Sasuke

"Biar aku yang membukanya. Kalian semua mundur kebelangku!" Ucap Asuma sambil memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya ditanganya ada sebuah pistol

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria berbaju kusut dan penuh darah di bagian lehernya terdapat luka menganga yang cukup beasar

Asuma sedikit mundur kebelakang karena kaget dan menodongkan pistolnya kearah pria itu

"Berhenti disana! Jangan bergerak!" Perintah Asuma

Pria itu terus bergerak kearah Asuma. Saat pria itu berada tak begitu jauh dari Asuma, entah kenapa Asuma menembakkan pistolnya tepat mengenai dada kiri pria itu

Darah mengalir dari dada pria itu tapi pria itu terus berjalan kearah Asuma seakan-akan luka itu tidak pernah ada

"Ke-kenapa dia tidak mati" ucap Hinata panik sekaligus takut

Kaguya maju menerjang pria itu lalu mengeluarkan katananya dan dengan cepat memenggal kepala pria itu

Kepala itu jatuh menggelinding kedekat kaki Asuma bersamaan dengan robohnya tubuh pria itu

"Kenapa dia tidak mati saat kutembak dadanya?" Ucap Asuma tidak percaya

"Sepertinya satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh mereka adalah menyerang kepala mereka" ucap Asuma

"Ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini" ucapku sambil melangkah keluar dari bar di ikuti yang lain

"Tunggu. Kita tidak mengambil mobil?" Tanya Shion setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari bar

"Apa kau tidak ingat berita tadi pagi? Dengan keadaan kota yang seperti itu tidak mungkin kita menggunakan mobil" balas Kakashi

"Apa? Kalian sudah gila ya? Mall itu jaraknya 5 kilomer, 5 kilometer" ucap Shion tidak percaya

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Kau ingin kami tinggal?" Ucapku

"Tinggal saja kalau berani" tantang Shion sambil menghentikan langkahnya

"Ya sudah" balasku

Kami lalu pergi meninggalkan Shion

"Hei tunggu dulu! Masa kalian tega meninggalkanku?" Ucap Shion lalu berlari menyusul kami

Kaguya yang berdiri di depan tiba-tiba saja menghentikan lahmngkahnya

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Hinta

"Zombie" jawab Kaguya

Kami mulai siaga bersiap untuk bertarung. Aku dan Kaguya didepan dan Asuma dan Kakashi di belakang

Aku dan kaguya menerjang kawanan zombie di depan kami dan menyerangnya dibantu oleh Asuma dan Kakashi dari belakang dengan senjata jarak jauh mereka

Setelah cukup lama bertarung entah kenapa zombie-zombie itu tidak berkurang malahan malah semakin bertambah banyak dan mulai mengepung kami

"Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa mereka malah bertambah banyak?" Ucapku sambil mengelap keringat di dahiku napasku juga mulai terasa berat karena kelelahan

"Aku tidak tahu" balas Kaguya sama sekali tidak membantu

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak ingin berjalan kaki" ucap Shion

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar" ucapku kesal

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang seperti sedang berpikir

"Kurasa zombie-zombie itu sensitif dengan suara" balas Sasuke

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Tanya Asuma

"Ini hanya analisaku saja tapi kurasa mereka bertambah banyak saat mendengar suara tembakan" balas Sasuke

"Hmm, kata-katamu masuk akal juga" ucap Kakashi

"Namikaze, Otsutsuki kalian bukakan jalan didepan berdua saj! Sarutobi dan Hatake kalian jangan menembak!" Ucap Sasuke

"Baik" ucapku dan Kaguya

Aku dan Kaguya menerjang sekumpulan zombie didepan dan berusaha untuk tidak terluka oleh zombie

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini zombie-zombie itu tidak kembali berdatangan

Aku dan Kaguya berhasil membuka jalan dan kami segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju mall dengan berlari dan kadang menyerang zombie yang menghalangi dan mencoba menghindari zombie

Setalah cukup lama berlari kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah mall. Tembok mall itu penuh sekali dengan darah entah darah siapa

"Apa kalian yakin mall ini aman?" Tanya Sakura

"Kurasa tidak" balas Shion

""Ta-tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain masuk" ucap Hinata

"Dia benar. Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari" ucapku

"Ayo kita masuk" ucap Asuma sambik berjalan ke arah pintu mall

Kami semua mengikuti Asuma memasuki mall. Setelah kami semua memasuki mall, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh diiringi getaran yang cukup besar dan kepulan asap yang cukup tebal dari arah belakang kami dan hembusan angin yang cukup besar

"Uhuk, uhuk. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ucap Kaguya

Asap perlahan-lahan menghilang dan menampilkan pintu mall yang tertutup oleh bebatuan besar

"Bagaimana ini. Apa kita akan terkurung disini selamanya" ucap Sakura panik

"Tenang. Kita bisa keluar lewat basement" ucap Sasuke

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" ucap Shion

"Tunggu. Kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja" ucap Asuma

"Benar. Kita harus memenuhi kebutuhan dulu disini" lanjutku

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita bagi 4 kelompok dengan masing-masing 2 orang. Apa ada yang keberetan?" Tanya Kakashi

"Kurasa tidak" balas Asuma saat melihat tidak ada satupun yang protes

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini susunan kelompoknya. Aku dengan Uchiha, Asuma dengan Hyuuga, Otsutsuki dengan Haruno, Naruto dengan Shion. Setiap kelompok menyelidiki satu lantai dan untuk basement dan lantai 5 kita selidiki bersama" ucap Kakashi

"Tunggu. Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan dia?" Ucap Shion tidak terima dengan keputusan Kakashi

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Perempuan merepotkab sepertimu itu hanya akan merepotkan saja" balasku

"Apa kau bilang?" Ucap Shion marah

"Diam! Jangan protes dengan keputusanku!" Ucap Kakashi marah

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengalah saat melihat Kakashi marah, kukihat Shion pun terlihat seperti mengalah

Kami lalu berpencar ke setiap lantai. Kaguya dan Sakura di lantai 1, aku dan Shion di lantai 2, Kakashi dan Sasuke di lantai 3, dan Asuma dan Hinata di lantai 4

Sesampainya di lantai 2 aku langsung memasuki sebuah minimarket diikuti oleh Shion

Aku mengambil sebuah troli dan mulai mencari apa saja yang kira-kira dibutuhkan

"Kau jangan diam saja. Cepat bantu aku!" Ucapku pada Shion

"Kenapa juga aku harus membantumu" balas Shion

Aku hanya diam saja sambil menatap kearah Shion lalu mengambil kapak yang kusenderka di rak disebelahku lalu berjalan kearah Shion sambil menenteng kapak

Saat didekat Shion aku mengangkat kapakku lalu mengayunkannya kearah Shion

Shion yang melihat tindakanku menjadi takut. Taku akan mati dibunuh karena telah menyinggungku

Shion menutup kedua matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi

Tapi karena tidak ada yang terjadi, Shion kembali membuka matanya dan protes padaku "jangan menakuti ku seperti itu" ucap Shion marah

"Lihat kebelakangmu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu" balasku

Shion membalikan badannya kebelakang lalu melohat seorang perempuan muda berseragam kasir dengan bercak darah dimana-mana yang kepalanya menancap kapak milik ku

"Maaf" ucap Shion

"Heeeh, jadi kau bisa meminta maaf juga?" Ledekku

"Berisik" ucap Shion kesal

DOOR

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tembakan dari arah luar

"Apa itu tadi?" Ucapku

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku mempunyai firasat buruk" balas Shion

"Shion. Kau tunggu disini! Masukan semua yang ada di troli ke dalam ransel. Aku akan keluar sebentar" ucapku

"Tunggu aku ikut" balas Shion

"Kau disini dulu sebentar! Apa kau tidak mendengar suar geraman? Diluar ada zombie dan jumlahnya cukup banyak" ucapku sambil berlari keluar sambil menenteng kapak

Benar saja. Sesampainya diluar ada banyak sekali zombie

"Ini akan sangat merepotkanl gumamku

Aku lalu berlari ke arah zombie terdekat lalu mengayunkan kapak kearah kepalanya hingga tertancap lalu mencabutnya kembali kemudian menendang perut zombie yang datang dari belakangku lalu mengayunkan kapak kearah pelipisnya

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara benturan keras dari belakangku

Aku berbalik untuk melihat asal suara. Kulihat Shion berdiri di belakangku sambil memegang sebuah tongkat baseball yang terbuat dari besi yang berlumuran darah

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat masuk kedalam!" Ucapku

"Tentu saja untuk membantumu memangnya apa lagi" balas Shion

"Cepat masuk ke dalam! Disini berbahaya" ucapku sambil mengayunkan kapak ke zombie

"Jika tidak ada aku kau tadi sudah mati sekarang" balas Shion

"Ya-ya, terserah kau saja" ucapku

"Kita tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat sekarang Naruto-kun" balas Shion

"Apa?" Ucapku

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu" balas Shion

"Terserah kau saja" balas ku

Aku kembali bertarung dengan zombie tapi kali ini dibantu oleh Shion

Saat bertarung, tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagi suara tembakan dan beberapa zombie disekitarku roboh dengan luka tembak di dahi

Aku melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang memegang senjata di lantai 5. Sepertinya orang itu yang membantu kami

Dengan bantuan orang itu, kami berhasil membereskan zombie disekitar kami dengan cepat

"Kita beruntung ada yang membantu kita" ucap Shion

"Kau benar. Ayo kita susul yang lain lalu pergi kelantai 5 untuk menemui oramg itu" ucapku

"Ayo" balas Shion "tapi bisakah kita istirahat dulu sebentar"

"Baiklah" balasku

Kami kembali masuk ke minimarket untuk beristirahat

Shion membuka ransel yang tadi di tinggalkan didalam minimarket lalu mengeluarkan dua botol air mineral dan beberapa roti

"Hei" ucap Shion membuka pembicaraan sambil membuka tutp botol air mineral lalu meminumnya

"Apa?" Balasku

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengobrol saja. Bagaimaana kehidupanmu sebelum terjebak dalam situasi ini?" Tanya Shion

"Aku dulu bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran biasa" balasku

"Dulu?" Tanya Shuion

"Sehari sebelum bencana, aku dipecat oleh bosku karena bangun kesiangan" balasku

"Kasihan sekali" ledek shion

"Berisik" balasku kesal

"Kalau kau bagimana?" Tanya ku

"Aku hanya seorang desainer biasa" balas Shion

"Namamu itu nama asli?" Tanya ku

"Iya" balas Shion

"Kenapa tanpa marga?" Tanya ku

"Saat aku masih bayi aku dibuang oleh orang tua ku ke sebuah panti asuhan di kota Kiri. Aku besar disana tanpa ada yang mengadopsiku" balas Shion

"Maaf sudah kembali mengingatkanmu" ucapku

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita pergi" balas Shion

"Kau sudah tidak lelah?" Tanya ku

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja" balas Shion

Kami langsung pergi setelah memasukan kembali roti yang belum dimakan ke dalam ransel

"Kita mau kemana dulu?" Tanya Shion

"Kita ke lantai 1 dulu" balasku

Setelah menemukan eskalator kami langsung turun ke lantai 1

Kulihat Kaguya dan Sakura baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko baju

Kami langsung saja menghampiri mereka

"Kalian berdua ayo kita cari yang lain dan segera pergi ke lantai 5" ucapku

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaguya

"Kalian tadi mendengar suara tembakan kan? Ada seseorang yang memmbantu kami dari lantai 5" balas Shion

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera cari yang lain" ucap Sakura

Kami langsung mencaei yang lain di setiap lantai. Setelah menemukan mereka kami langsung pergi ke lantai 5 dan terkadang dihadang oleh beberapa zombie

.

.

.

Sesampainya di lantai 5 kami menemukan sebuah barikade yang terbuat dari kayu yang di tumpuk cukup tinggi

"Oi. Siapapun yang ada disana jawab aku" ucapku dengan suara yang cukup keras

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari arah ujung lorong disamping kiri kami "jangan berteriak bodoh. Kau ingin menggiring zombie-zombie itu kemari" ucap orang yang membuka pintu itu

Dia mengenakan seragam militer. Gaya rambutnya diikat seperti nanas dan mukanya seperti orang yang mengantuk

"Siap kau?"Tanya Sasuke

"Sebelum itu kita masuk dulu" ucap orang itu

Dia membawa kami ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruangan khusus staff. Setelah kami semua masuk orang itu langsung mengunci pintu yang digunakan kami untuk masuk

"Silahkan duduk" ucap pria itu

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Asuma

"Namaku Shikamaru Nara, aku belum lama bergabung dengan militer. Pemerintah mengirim kelompokku untuk membantu warga untuk mengungsi" jelas Shikamaru

"Kelompok? Dimana mereka?" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku tidak yakin kalian akan percaya dengan ceritaku" balas Shikamaru

"Logika sudah tidak ada lagi di kota ini" balas Sasuke

"Saat itu, aku sedang menyelidiki basement bersama kelompokku. Saat tiba didekat palang pintu otomatis kami tiba-tiba saja dihadang oleh seekor mahluk besar yang berbentuk seperti anjing berkepala tiga" jelas Shikamaru

"Tidak hanya zombie. Bahkan sekarang ada cerberus. Entah apa lagi yang akan menanti kita di depan sana" ucap Shion frustasi

"Tenanglah. Kita pasti bisa pergi dari sini" hiburku

"Semoga saja" ucap Shion

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi dekat?" Tanya Sakura

"Dekat? Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Kami tidak dekat sama sekali" balasku yang disambut dengan sikutan ke arah perutku oleh Shion "apa?"

Shion hanya memalingkan mukanya tanpa menjawab. Tapi sekilas aku melihat wajahnya menjadi kesak. Atau mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja

"Ka-kalau boleh tahu pintu itu mengarah kemana?" Tanya Hinata

"Itu mengarah ke bioskop" balas Shikamaru

"Bioskop? Jadi kita bisa menonton film disana?" Ucap Sakura senang

"Kau ini. Dalam keaadan seperti ini kau malah memikirkan itu" balas Kaguya

"Jika kalian ingin kesana disana aman karena aku sudah memberskannya" ucap Shikamaru

"Jadi suara temabakan tadi berasal darimu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Benar. Jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi jangan ganggu aku aku mau tidur dulu" ucap Shikamaru lalu merebahkan dirinya di sebuah kantung tidur

Sakura, Hinata dan Kaguya pergi keluar ruangan menuju bioskop

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya ku pada Shion

"Tidak. Naruto, jika kau berhasil keluar dari sini kau ingin melakukan apa?" Balas Shion

"Entahlah" balasku sambil melangkah menuju sebuah kursi diikuti oleh Shion

"Kau tidak ingin pergi menemui orang tuamu?" Tanya Shion

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih sma dan aku adalah anak tunggal" balasku

"Oh" balas Shion singkat

"Hei kalian baerdua, jangan berduaan saja. Ayo kesini" ucap Kakash

Aku dan Shion berjalan menghampiri Kakashi. Setelah didekat Kakashi, Kakashi memberikan 2 buah cup ramen yang baru saja diseduh kepada kami

"Lebih baik kita istirahat duku disini hari sudah mukai sore. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika malam tiba" ucap Asuma

"Benar juga, kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko" ucap Sasuke

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberi tahu mereka" ucap Shion lalu beranjak pergi untuk memberi tahu Sakura, Hinata dan Kaguya

Tak lama Sakura, Hinata, Kaguya dan Shion kembali dengan seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 12 tahun

Dia menggunakan dress berwrna putih bersih dia juga menggunakan sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam dan dia membawa sebuah seruling yang dikalungkan

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kakashi

"A-aku tidak tahu. Ka-kami menemukanya di sebuah teater bisokop" balas Hinata

"Aneh. Aku sangat yakin sudah memeriksa semua bagian dalam bioskop bahkan teaternya juga. Tapi kenapa aku tidak menemukan anak ini" ucap Shikamaru yang baru saja terbangun

"Mungkin ada yang terlewat" ucap Kaguya

"Yah, mungkin saja" balas Shikamaru

"Siapa namamu" tanyaku

"Tayuya" balas gadis itu tatapannya terlihat kosong. Sepertinya dia mengalami trauma

"Tayuya-chan, kenapa kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak tahu" balas Tayuya

"Apa dia hilang ingatan?" Tanya Shion

"Hmm, itu mungkin saja" balas Kakashi

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kita harus memulihkan tenaga untuk besok" ucap Sasuke

"Ya, kau benar" balasku

"Se-setelah dari sini kita akan kemana?" Tanya Hinata

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau ke rumahku" tawar Kaguya

"Ke rumah yakuza? Sepertinya menarik" ucap Shion dan Sakura berbarengan

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada protes, sudah diputuskan kita akan ke rumah Otsutsuki" ucap Asuma

.

.

.

Keesokah harinya tepat pukul 8 pagi semua orang sedanh berkumpul untuk berdiskusi untuk mengalahkan cerberus yang ada di basement setelah selesai sarapan

"Kurasa pilihan yang terbaik adalah menyerang kepalanya" ucapku

"Aku juga berpikir begitu tapi bagaimana kita mendekatinya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kita harus menyerang kakinya terlebib dahulu" ucap Kaguya

"Itu terlalu berbahaya" ucap Kakashi

"Kurasa yang terbaik kita harus menyerang matanya dulu" ucap Shikamaru

"Membutakan matanya dulu ya, itu masuk akal" sahut Shion

"Bagaimana jika ada zombie yang menggangu?" Tanya Sakura

"Priotitas utama kita tentu saja mengalahkan cerberus. Tapi kurasa saat yang membawa senjata jarak jauh menyerang mata cerberus yang membawa senjata senjata jarak dekat harus melindungi kelompok" ucap Asuma

"Ba-bagaima dengan hidungnya?" Tanya Hinata

"Hidung ya. Aku lupa tentang itu" ucap Shikamaru

"Potong saja hidungnya" ucap Tayuya dengan polosnya

"Itu tidak mudah Tayuya-chan" ucap Sakura

"Benar, anjing mempunyai indra penciuman yang tajam apalagi dengan cerberus yang memiliki 3 hidung" ucapku

"Kurasa tembak dulu matanya baru kita serang hidungnya" usul Sasuke

"Ide bagus" ucap Kakashi

"Tapi bagaima cara membunuhnya?" Tanya Shion

"Potong kepalanya" ucap Kakashi

"Tidak, kurasa lebih baik ledakan saja" ucap Sasuke

"Apa kau mempunyai bom atau ranjau Nara-san?" Tanya Asuma

"Aku mempunyai beberapa ranjau dan bom" balas Shikamaru

"Berarti kita harus mengulur waktu untuk Nara memasang jebakan" ucapku

"Benar. Itu pilihan yang terbaik" balas Sasuke

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Asuma

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk kami untuk sampai ke basement

Keadaan basement itu benar benar gelap dan ada bau yang sangat menyegat dimana-mana

Kakashi mengeluarkan beberapa senter dan memberikanya pada kami (shikamaru menggunakan sebuah alat untuk melihat di kegelapan)

"Bau apa ini?" Tanyaku sambil menyalakan senter

"Darah" balas Kaguya

Benar saja, saat aku menyalakan senter ada bercak darah dimana-mana

"Dimana cerberusnya? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Ucap Shion

"Aku tidak bohong" sanggah Shikamaru

"Apa itu yang ada disana?" Tanya Tayuya menunjuk sebuah siluet sesuatu yang sangat besar dalam posisi tidur didekat palang pintu basement

"Kyaa" tiba-tiba saja hinata berteriak sehingga membuat sosok itu terbangun dari tidurnya

"Kenapa kau berteriak hah? Lihat, kau baru saja membangunkannya" ucap Sasuke

"Ma-maaf, aku baru saja melihat beberapa tulang manusia berserakan" balas Hinata

Aku langsung mengarahkan senterku kedekat Hinata dan benar saja kulihat ada beberapa tulamg manusia berserakan

Aku lalu mengarahkannya kearah lainnya dan hasilnya sama, banyak sekali tulang manusia yang berserakan

"Banyak sekali tulang disini" ucap Kaguya

"Teman-teman, kurasa kita harus bersiap bertarung karena mahluk itu mendekat kemari" ucap Shion

Kami mulai siaga siap untuk bertarung saat melihat cerberus berjalan pelan kearah kami

"Tetap pada rencana!" Ucap Asuma

Shikamaru yang ada didepan membidik cerberus dengan senjatanya lalu menembakanya ke arah mata cerberus

Cerberus menunduk untuk menghidari tembakan Shikamaru lalu berlari dengan cepat kearah kami

"Jalankan rencananya!" Ucap Asuma

Shikamaru menyerahkan senjatanya kepada Sasuke sebelum pergi untuk menanam ranjau diikuti oleh Shion, Sakura dan Hinata

Asuma menembak mata cerberus tapi sayangnya tembakanya meleset sehingga membuat cerberus mengejarnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi

Kaguya yang berada tak jauh dari Asuma berlari kearah cerberus lalu menebasnya dengan katana secara horizontal sehingga membuat cerberus kesakitan lalu menyerang Kaguya dengan ekornya

Kaguya melompat kebelakang untuk menghindarinya

Kakashi berlari kearah cerberus lalu menembak wajah cerberus tapi tak berhasil mengenai matanya

Cerberus terlihat kesakitan karena serangan mereka lalu menggonggong dengan keras sehingga membuat kami menutup telinga kami

Cerberus berlari kearah Tayuya dengan cepat lalu melompat kearahnya saat jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh

Beruntung aku berada tak terlalu jauh darinya sehingga aku yang melihatnya berlari menunuju Tayuya untuk melindunginya

Beruntung aku tepat waktu sehingga aku berhasil menahan kedua kakinya dengan gagang kapakku

Kepala cerberus berusaha untuk menggigit kepalaku

Tak membuang kesempatan ini, Sasuke menembak mata cerberus yang ada di kepala yang dikanan (dari sudut pandang Naruto)

Tembakan Sasuke berhasil mengenai sasaran. Darah terlihat mengalir dari matanya

Aku menendang perut cerberus dengan keras sehingga membuat cerberus mundur sedikt

Aku lalu menyerang kepalanya yang ditengah dengan kapakku dan berhasil, kapakku menancap di kepala cerberus yang ditengah

Aku lalu kembali mencabutnya lalu meraih tangan Tayuya lalu lari dari situ

Cerberus mengejar kami tapi kami ditolong oleh Asuma yang menembak kaki depan cerberus hingga membuat kecepatannya sedikot berkurang

"JEBAKAN SUDAH SIAP! KALIAN SEMUA GIRING CERBERUS MENUJU PALANG PINTU!" Teriak Shikamaru

Bagus, jebakan sudah selesai. Tapi bagaimana caranya menggiring mahluk ini kesana. Jika aku yang melakukannya ini terlalu berbahaya untuk Tayuya-chan. Benar juga, kalau dengan itu Tayuya-chan mungkin akan aman

"Tayuya-chan, kau larilah ke yang lain. Aku akan menggiring mahluk ini ke jebakan" ucapku

Tayuya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda mengerti lalu berlari entah kemana

Cerberus melompat keatahku hingge membuatku terjatuh, kedua tanganku lalu diinjak olehnya sehingga aku tak bisa menyerangnya

Melihat itu, Kakashi menembak perut cerberus dari samping

Cerberus akhirnya melepaskanku untuk mengejar Kakashi

Kakashi berlari menuju palang pintu yang sudah dipasang jebakan oleh Shikamaru

Kami berlari menyusul Kakashi kearah palang pintu

Sebelum berlari aku mengambil kapak yang terjatuh tak jauh dariku karena serangan cerberus yang sepertinya mematahkan tulang tangan kiriku

Dengan susah payah aku berlari menuju palang pintu

Kakashi memberikan celah untuk kami untuk melewati palang pintu duluan lalu kembali menggiringnya

"Cepat Hatake-san" ucap Shikamaru

Kakashi menambah kecepatan berlarinya

Setelah melewati palang pintu kami (semua anggota kelompok) berlari menjauh dari basement sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru menekan tombol untuk meledakan jebakan

DUARR

Terjadi ledakan besar dari arah belakang kami

Kami menghentikan langkah kami untuk melihat apakah jebakan kami berhasil membunuh cerberus

Setelah cukup lama menunggu kami memutuskan untuk pergi karena tidak ada yang keluar dari kepulan asap ledakan

"Akhirnya kita berhasil membunuh mahluk itu" ucap Asuma dengan nafas ngos-ngosan

"Ugh" erangku sambil menjatuhkan kapak yang kupegan karen tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di tangan kiriku

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Shion

"Kurasa tangan kiriku patah, Haruno-san maaf, bisakah kau bantu aku" pintaku

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil sebuah kain lalu mengikatkanya kepada tanganku hingga membuatnya tergantung

"Bagaimana kita akan pergi dari sini?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ikuti aku" ucap Shikamaru lalu membawa kami ke sebuah mobil tentara (yang kaya di anime gate)

"Kita naik ini"

.

.

.

TBC

Uwaah maaf author baru update walaupun sebenernya author ga sibuk-sibuk amat di dunia nyata

Author bukanya lanjutin nih fic malah asik marathon hunter x hunter sama sket dance

Oh iya buat pertanyaan ini fic terinspirasi dari apa. Author terinspirasi dari game resident evil outbreak

Semoga kalian puas dengan chap kali ini

THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEW


End file.
